


Crazy

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexting, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Adam is a bit lonely in the Elite's locker room.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Crazy

Kenny sat up at the gorilla position with the Matt and Nick watching Dynamite. Being an EVP he would work up there from time to time especially if the Bucks or Cody had other duties either on the show or in the back. He glanced down at his phone seeing a text from Adam.

[How's it going?]

[Good so far.]

Kenny replied back and set his phone on his thigh.

It vibrated again and Kenny picked it up it was Adam again.

[Good. Are you busy?]

Kenny shook his head with a smile; Adam knew damn well he was.

[What do you think?]

He replied wishing there was some sort of sarcasm font.

Adam grinned at his phone; he could hear that reply in Kenny's sarcastic voice. Now he had to decide how he wanted to play this game.

[Think you can get away?]

Kenny's phone vibrated again and he rolled his eyes, picking it up. He arched an eyebrow at the text wondering what Adam was up to.

[Not really.]

He replied honestly.

Adam went straight to the point, curious what reply he would get.

[I want you Kenny.]

Starting to get annoyed, Kenny picked it up again. He paused after he read the text wondering if he read that right. He read it again unsure how to reply.

[You know I can't leave.]

[Come on baby. It would be so hot. Everyone is busy anyway.]

Adam sent he reply wondering exactly what it would take to get Mr. Executive Vice President to stop being so business like.

Kenny let out a sigh and picked up his phone again. He sat with the message for a minute deciding whether or not to play Adam's little game. Before he could reply another text came in.

[Please Kenny. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.]

"Shit." The word slipped out a little louder than intended and Matt looked over. Kenny waved him off; when Matt turned back to the monitor he started to text.

[You're making this hard.]

He regretted the word the second he sent it.

The reply was quick.

[I bet.]

Another followed.

[I gotta stroke it Kenny. I know I could get caught.]

Adam's boldness was sending little jolts, making him hot. He was beginning to regret wearing the sweat shorts, at least they were loose.

[You're crazy you know that.]

Adam laughed reading Kenny's reply. He really was fucking hot for it. Adam rubbed his hand over the front of his jeans, he really was considering touching himself. He honestly hoped his next text would force Kenny to lose his composure.

Kenny looked down at the new text and bit his lip hard as he read it.

[I'm stroking it now Kenny, so fucking hard. The door is unlocked anyone could come in here.]

Kenny shifted in his chair; he was starting to get hard himself. His head was spinning with the image Adam just gave him and figuring out how to leave his post without getting a knowing look from Matt.

[Where are you?]

Adam smirked seeing he had finally got him.

[Elite locker room.]

Adam replied and set his phone down. He slid down making himself more comfortable on the couch. Even though he was extremely turned on, he was still nervous as he unbuckled his pants. He slid them down just enough to free himself. Adam bit his lip, glancing over at the door. He was in full view if anyone had come in. His cock twitched at the thought, forcing him to slide his hand down it. He moaned at the touch wondering exactly how long it would take Kenny to show up.

Kenny fidgeted nervously, unsure how to excuse himself. There was no way he was staying at gorilla with Adam back in the locker room like that. He took a deep breath and slipped off his headset. He tapped Matt on the shoulder and mouthed, _I'll be back_. Matt nodded a smirk crossing his face as he turned back to the monitor. Kenny got up slowly, trying to hide the arousal that was starting to become obvious, and started towards the locker room. Matt nudged Nick with his knee and gave him a knowing look. Nick just shook his head.

Kenny was glad there wasn't the normal amount of talent and staff around with the conditions they were working in. It was a bit of a walk to get to Adam, and in his current state it seemed even longer. Even in the short amount of time they had been together Adam sure knew how to push his buttons. It was a damn good thing his job was secure or this irresistible little mischief might get him in some trouble. Finally reaching the door Kenny opened it and slipped inside. He leaned back against the door and finally looked up drinking in the sight.

Adam's eyes were closed; his head back against the arm of the couch. Little moans escaped his lips and his hand worked in slow, sure strokes. Unable to break his stare, Kenny reached back feeling for the doorknob, he locked the door.

Adam's eyes slid open then, his lips curving into a grin, "Took you long enough."

"Fuck you." Kenny was panting softly.

"That's what I was hoping for." Adam's voice was husky making his accent thicker.

"Get up." Kenny's voice was deep, an obvious need in his tone.

Adam was about to give a sarcastic reply but the look in Kenny's eyes made him think twice. As he got to his feet Kenny was over digging in his bag. He set a bottle on the table and looked back to Adam. Kenny didn't even say a word as he pushed Adam back against the wall. He attacked Adam's lips forcing his tongue inside. Adam groaned at Kenny's forceful kiss and the feel of his hard cock through the soft material of his shorts. Kenny's hand slid down to stroke Adam.

Kenny broke the kiss breathlessly, "You drive me crazy you know that?"

Adam managed a husky laugh between moans, "I can't help myself." Adam's hand slipped between them and into Kenny's shorts. "And I love how hard it makes you."

"Fuck." Kenny groaned, his head falling to Adam's shoulder as he shamelessly ground into Adam's hand. He brought his head up to meet Adam’s eyes, “Turn around.”

Adam reluctantly let Kenny’s cock slip from his hand as Kenny pulled away to grab the lube. He turned back to see Adam’s jean cover ass facing him. He ran a free hand along Adam’s ass then gave it a hard spank. Adam moaned softly looking over his shoulder at Kenny.

“Your ass always looks so good in these damn jeans but,” He roughly yanked them down, “they’re in my way.”

Adam took the cue, being ever the bastard he bent back against Kenny as he pushed them to his ankles. Kenny’s groan was deep at Adam’s shameless action. He looked back and gave Kenny an infuriating wink. Kenny’s hand came down quick and hard on Adam’s ass turning it a light shade of pink.

“Shit.” Adam winced slightly; it stung with those big hands, but felt so good.

Before Adam had a chance to straighten up he felt a slick finger at his hole. Kenny wasted no time slipping it inside making Adam moan his name. He worked it a few times before adding more.

“Next time I want you ready for me Adam.” Kenny worked his fingers against Adam’s spot causing Adam’s cock to jump. “I want to imagine you fingering this hot little ass while you wait for me. Door unlocked so anyone can come in and see what a little slut you are for it.”

Adam shuddered, a jolt of excitement course through him at the thought. “Yes Kenny.” He managed to breathe out.

Kenny slipped his fingers out and slid his slick hand over his cock. With his free hand he pushed Adam up against the wall again, his ass arched out ever so slightly. His legs spread just enough to allow Kenny to slip inside.

“Mmm shit.” Kenny groaned. Adam was so tight, and seemed even tighter this way. “You know this is gonna be hard and fast right?”

Adam nodded and pushed back against Kenny, making him smirk.

Kenny grabbed his hips then, setting the pace. He thrust hard up against Adam’s spot over and over. The room filling with their moans combined with the sound of their bodies coming together in an almost savage pace. Adam braced himself with one hand as the other came down to stroke himself furiously.

“Fuck Kenny Yes!” He came hard, shooting against the wall in front of him.

Kenny followed quickly with a long groan. He panted still thrusting slowly as he came down from the crazy high. He pulled out slowly and gave Adam room to turn around. He pressed his forehead against Adam’s.

“You’re fucking crazy.”

“Me?” Adam replied, “You’re the one who abandoned your post Mr. EVP.”

“Well when some needy Cowboy keeps texting you, one can’t exactly sit next to Matt and Nick with a raging hard on.”

Kenny pulled away and Adam laughed. Kenny tossed a towel his way, “You got a bit of a mess there.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Mine.” Kenny put on his appalled face before cracking a smile.

Adam handed the towel to Kenny, “Looks like you might need to change those shorts. This towel isn’t gonna help.”

“Now who’s at fault?” Kenny slipped his shorts off tossing them aside with the towel. He rummaged through his bag for another pair.

“Sorry pardner.” Adam replied purposely laying on his accent.

Kenny shook his head slipping his shorts on as Adam zipped his jeans back up. He walked over to Kenny.

“So were you serious about that next time?” Adam’s eyes met Kenny’s.

“Only if you are ready for me.”

Adam groaned softly at the thought, “Why Mr. EVP what happened to your professionalism?”

“You happened.” Kenny replied with a grin.

Adam laughed, “Didn’t sound like a complaint.”

“It wasn’t” Kenny grabbed Adam around the waist kissing him thoroughly.

Adam pulled away and smacked Kenny’s ass, “You better get back to work.”

Kenny sighed, “Yeah, and try not to turn five shades of red when Matt gives me that damn smug look of his.”

“Please, I can almost bet you that he and Dana have done this at least once.”

Kenny laughed, “You’re probably right.” He turned to head out the door, “Later Cowboy.” Kenny looked back and blew a kiss. Adam burst out laughing as the door shut.


End file.
